A new relationship
by gatita-yaoi
Summary: A new opportunity, just have this opportunity to show you how I feel, though, if you make too much noise, others found out. LEMON


**Hello all, I am new to fanfiction, so give it a chance this fic**

**Warnings: LEMON**

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, I've only taken the characters rendered**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-**

Roderich walked quietly through the house with a cup of coffee, it was a quiet day and quite normal, except that this day would come Italy Germany Hungary and Prussia to dinner, and also would be 3 days to give a tour of Vienna.

Hungary, his ex-wife was going to make dinner, so there was no need to worry right?. One should prepare guest rooms and various things

All have been is not gentleman? I think we should accept that love me, Prussia entered the room unexpectedly, making the Austrian stick a jump

From ... stop saying that, indecent! - Complained turning and facing the highest

Do not get angry gentleman, we both know that we have waited so long to be a moment alone, moved closer and cornered against the wall putting his arms as bars

Gilbert support hand on the wall, corralling Roderich, under the gaze Roderich accepting defeat but Prussia grabbed his chin and was slowly approaching his lips with Austrian, Austria closed his eyes and pressed her mouth closing and not giving way to the language of the Prussian.

You must use the language and open gentleman ... blame the Prussian mouth with hands on waist

Eh?! - Looked stunned

Do not tell me ... you're still a virgin!? You've never kissed? Someone like this!? - Said mockingly

No cutting and cold-answer

I know because Elizabetha divorced ... - thought aloud, Roderich head on then ... I'll be your first time Master! Said excitedly returned to corral the Austrian against the wall and kissed him again, trying to make the other also enjoy the feeling, while enjoying the warm, wet mouth of the child, drew apart, panting and flushed.

Gilbert Roderich kiss again, this time more passionately, raising his knee and starting it to scrub against Austrian member, causing loud groans, which was music to the ears of Gilbert.

S…stop - said a blushing Austria-vo ... I snapped co .. cum before cum in his pants, followed by a long moan

Eh?!, But if we just start-Prussia complained

It's your fault, obaka san - Roderich blame flushed and frowning now I have to wash myself for not noticing Hungary, looked away from the other crimson eyes. Gilbert was decided, grabbed his wrist and threw the Austrian on the huge bed, and before he could escape the small, put four on - you're doing!? - Said alarmed and trying to escape, but it was too late, the Prussian had already removed his trousers and shirt, along with underwear

Quiet Master ... is not going to happen bad, said extending his arm toward the bedside table and picking up a bottle of lubricant, which Roderich watched with wide eyes-listen to me-he said, putting his index finger on his lips another-just enjoy it and try not to scream a lot, do not want to wake Feli Ludwig or worse Eli, just relax and see that nothing was wrong he said as if it were a child's cheek and stroking Austria

Going .. going to do ... hurt? - Wonder trembling slightly

A little, but after that it will not hurt,- 'he said loving, strangely in, which gave confidence to follow-prepared Roderich - ad putting some lubricant on the hands, gulped Roderich, in all his long centuries of life had never done anything like that, so that would be something completely new. Finally felt something warm inside, it hurt him as if he were starting slowly, feeling like that guy was moving slowly inside her, and then felt another finger inside her body more, dropped a tear of pain feeling stronger pain than before, feeling that journeyed into two

Du ... hurts said letting more tears - ... hurts Gilbert said scratching the back of higher

You're a fine, young gentleman - very narrow blame-you, I doubt more fit a finger there, you look like a 10 year old boy looking intently- said tears streaming down Roderich closed eyes - I must fight for my five meters Prussians fit there, 'he said, taking her 3 fingers inside Roderich, which quickly opened his eyes and sat up in bed with a little pain, Gilbert began to remove his pants, along with underwear, Austria opened his eyes dishes to see the member of Prussian, which was 5 times larger than the three fingers together Prussian

That ... that great-whisper, compared to its member, the Prussian was twice as large

Impresses you, sir? - Said his uke sleeping again, this I look scared, and his bristling roller-quiet gentleman, I will use a little lubricant so that does not hurt so much- he said, taking the bottle and emptying it on his erection.

We ... watch please log slowly said a little scared and shaking like leaf

Yes, yes Rode. What order his majesty. - Positioned at the entrance said the Austrian-this, ... grab the covers raising said lower legs on his shoulders, for easier penetration - will go-ad Roderich closed his eyes tightly and clung to the sheets, was gradually feeling the Prussian member came, breaking the bowels and causing him to scream in pain and mourn unstoppably, his whole body was burned and everything inside is tore, causing some to leave his crimson liquid inside, hit a louder cry

Ah! - Scream-you're killing me! - Scream trying to get the other to do something to ease your pain

But if you are just the tip inside. He said stroking the cheeks wet kisses Austria and spreading throughout your body-hang in there okay? - Said kissing the forehead of the Austrian-I will put it in a to no longer suffer both said holding the hips of Austria and entering of one stroke, Austria cry of pain, the cry rang through the house, which might wake someone make, Austria nail his nails in the back of Prussia, causing deep wounds

Calm down gentleman. He said panting - you'll wake up to ... Guien-He paused to see a crimson liquid out from inside the Austrian and a face full of tears of this, Roderich kept moaning and sobbing, Gilbert tried to calm him kissing her on the face and body and also tickling (Roderich weakness [as I]) or telling him that he loves him, but nothing worked, he began to give some gentle lunges, climbing little by little, was turning pain into pleasure Roderich slowly until they and their groans and tears were not of pain but of pleasure, Austria quickly reached the climax, cumming from both breasts, and Gilbert ran a few minutes inside and left Austria Austrian body gently, watching out inside a liquid of semen was mixed Prussian and some Austrian blood, stood up from the bed and saw at the clock, it was already 11:45 and had started at 9:30 or so. When I return to see the bed, Austria had already fallen asleep, so he went to cover it with blankets and then also fell asleep, hugging Rode

At 9:27 the next morning

* Narrated by: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

* I woke up very late today, my body hurts, I feel like I have an internal wound and it hurts from the back to the knees, but especially the rear, I feel a lot of pain in that area and all because of indecent Gilbert , is a obaka san. Last night I was halved, it is not pretty, it hurts like death itself, but I must admit, that five meters Prussian Gilbert is truth, is very large, it almost does not fit me, but already busting entered inside and right now that I look at the white sheets are a crimson stain there, I can not believe I bled so much, yesterday was my first time to do that, so I guess it's normal, but it felt so ... *

Roderich! - Gilbert entered the room running with a tray in hand and country clothes ... by the way, I forgot .. Today we go camping!, The obaka Gilbert san made me forget that we were going to Ludwig Gilbert Feliciano Elizabetha and travel to a valley to spend the day there. By the way now that I realize ... Prussia put insurance at the door, looking at me to stay-how are you? Does it hurt anything? Would you like help with something? - Said with an expression of concern, typical in the

Nothing's wrong-answer-cutting and cold-announce I will bathe parándome of bed, but my legs failed me and I fell on the floor right at the party wanted to avoid touching me, my ass, I let a few tears of pain I do not know why but just went free

Rode! - Gilbert exclaimed running to help me, picked me up and put me on the bed wiping my tears that are nothing escaped-not well-said, lowering his head already! A ore-sama, England gave me a magic cream for situations how are you sure will! - Said running to the medicine cabinet in the room, looking for the cream, leaving Austria lying in bed with eyes to the ceiling. - aja! I found it - said running towards the bed where he was Austrian and starting to undress the Austrian completely, leaving nothing on

What are you doing?! - Said trying to separate from the Prussian-

-Neglected Rode, I touched every part of your body, and you should not feel ashamed picking said ointment and putting a good amount into hands, rubbing them together and then started massaging the delicate body cream with the mysterious aristocrat, which began to shine by playing some mark in the lower body (generously left by Prussia ¬ ¬) and it instantly disappeared, along with the pain.

-Wow-Austrian said he felt his body relaxed and without pain.

Ready-ad Prussian gentleman standing in pose triumphantly bathe now if you see, I'll wait downstairs for breakfast so hurry said disappearing through the door

30 minutes after ...

Lord Austria, good morning-greeted the Hungarian serving breakfast to Italy Germany and Prussia

Boungiorno! See-Italian greeting happily eating his pasta

Hallo Austria-German greeting simply proving his plate sandwiches (egg and bacon wrust)

Good morning, sitting at the table answer next to Italy, which the Prussian upset because his beloved Rode did not sit next to her, the Hungarian breakfast served the Austrian and sat next to this and a little separate Prussia , all began to eat silently looking at Austria discreetly, exept Italy, who understood nothing of what Hungary and Germany spoke about Roderich and Gilbert, especially Roderich.

Vee said stopping eating and watching the Austrian who ate quietly,

FLASHBACK

Yesterday recalled that he had heard screaming and woke up with Germany, but the German said he had been nothing, but in his face was the concern

Prussia are you doing? - He asked himself, after that the Italian fell asleep again

END OF FLASHBACK

And so, it's like all heard about the relationship of Austria and Prussia, except Italy, who did not understand what they were talking about the Hungarian and German

**END**


End file.
